ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Celebration (Prologue)
As the episode opens, inside the Starship Phoenix, Ratchet testes his recent weaponry on a training course. He was surprized by the results of his training process. When Ratchet got out, Sasha was waiting for him. Sasha: We got some news over the Pride Lands. Ratchet: What's up? Sasha: A new star just showed up near the place. Ratchet: Recently? Sasha: Yeah. Let's check it out. - The two headed into the bridge and opened a star chart. Ratchet: You're right. There is recent activity in there, as well. Gravity power output, a slight spot of darkness and..looks like there's something here, too. Sasha: Kiva's calling as well. Ratchet: I'll put it on screen. - Ratchet opens Kiva's call and the screen showed her, near the Pride Lands. Kiva: Hi, Ratchet. Hi, Sasha. Sasha: Good to see you again, Kiva. Ratchet: I guessing you saw the new star, just now? Kiva: Yeah, there's a celebration going on in the Pride Lands. Ratchet: What kind? An reunion or something? Sasha: You're close, Ratchet. Kiva: A new member of Simba's family is born. Sasha: Aww.. Let's check it out! Ratchet: I'm kinda interested by this new member of the family.. We'll meet you there. Kiva: Great! Over and out. - The screen turns off, leaving Ratchet wonder more and more. Ratchet: I wonder what kind of name Simba's going to name the kid.. Sasha: Guess there's one way to find out. Let's gather everyone. - The starship sets course back to the Pride Lands and they are just in time. As morning is starting to broke out, the animals gathered together at Pride Rock's peak and Ratchet, along with the gang and Kiva, stopped by to see Simba once again. Simba: You came back.. Kiva: Of course we did. - Genis falls to the ground, trying to maintain balance from his new lion form. Sasha: Having trouble, Genis? Genis: No, I.. I got this. Kiva: I'm sure you'll get use to it. Raine: I wonder.. Captain, if I may ask, how can some of the members here didn't turn into lions, including you? Clank: I believe it has to deal with animal genes in this world. Kiva: Yup, and I'm a mouse. Angela: That's right. We need to use this advantage while we can. Ratchet: So, Simba.. We heard that you have a new baby. Congrats. Simba: Thank you. Rafiki and Nala are getting ready. Genis: For what? Kiva: The presentation of Simba's baby. Genis: Oh.. - As the sun rose up, all of the animals have gathered outside of Pride Rock. Simba, Ratchet and the gang came out of the lion's den and see this huge crowd. Ratchet: Woah.. Sasha: I know.. Every animal, in the Pride Lands, are here. Kiva: Yeah, I'm so proud of this moment. - Just then, Rifiki, Timon, Pumbaa and Nala showed up. Rifiki: Welcome back, warriors of the Pride Lands. Ratchet: Good to see you too, Rifiki. Kiva: Totally. Nala: And an honor to be with us, in this celebration today. Ratchet: Same. - Rafiki walks near its peak, and raised the new child high into the air and the animals, even Ratchet and the gang, bowed down. Simba: My friends, you bow to no one. We owe you that much of gratitude. Ratchet: Oh.. Sorry about that. - With the celebration over, Timon and Pumbaa certainly hope that the cub will be a boy. Ratchet: What is it, Rifiki? Rifiki: *laughs* It's a girl. Sasha: Wow.. A girl. How exciting! Kiva: Yes! I'm so happy! Timon: Ahh, a girl.. Timon/Pumbaa: GIRL!? - Both Timon and Pumbaa fainted and the gang laughed, believing this is a brand new start of a new adventure. Ratchet: A girl cub.. I couldn't believe it.. Sasha: I know. It'll be a while for the child to grow, but I'm sure that we can teach her. Ratchet: Our ways? Raine: A little, we don't want to overpower our knowledge into-- Simba: Kiara. That's her name. Kiva: I'm sure by the time Kiara grows up, she'll hunt for the first time. Ratchet: That's true. In the meantime, we should prepare ourselves if we are going up against Tachyon. Kiva: Sounds fair to me. - The gang headed back to the starship as the intro starts. Category:Scenes